


Confessions of a Lord

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has been doing something behind Lindir's back and Lindir can't help but be worried. </p><p>Elrondir Week Day 2: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Lord

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of Elrondir week (11th August) : confessions.  
> I need to tell you i'm sick while i wrote this, so flu medicine influence hahha idk i feel floozy

“-dir? Lindir?” Glorfindel’s voice broke through Lindir's daydreaming and he jumped at the shock of golden before his eyes. 

“L-Lord Gorfindel!” Lindir stuttered as he brought himself back from his wandering. 

“Are you well? I have been trying to get your attention for some while.” Glorfindel cocked his head to a side while looking critically at Lindir. He had seen Lindir from across the hall and tried waving then hollering to get the assistant’s attention to no avail, even when he stood right in front of him he had to call out his name a couple of times before Lindir finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. 

Lindir sighed, this was happening far too often now. For the past few days he had been missing details in his work because his mind would wander, he had chastised himself the first day he had noticed but it did not seem to help him focus anyhow. 

He could blame his condition for the past few days on Lord Elrond. He had noticed that for the past few week his lover would return to their rooms freshly bathed. Lindir had thought nothing of it at first, figuring maybe he was doing something that caused him to dirty himself excessively and he wished to be clean before he returned. 

But then a few days turned into weeks and when he had checked his lord’s schedule he found out the work and meetings before the time he returned had been emptied out. The first thought that came up made him curse himself, how could he ever think that Elrond would be unfaithful! But he never had good self-esteem and if he did not figure things out, he was afraid he would do something idiotic. 

One night he decided to ask Elrond. He had been nervous and apologised repeatedly for questioning him, for not trusting him. His lover had smiled so gently and told him he was only overworked and wanted to have some time to himself. Elrond had made sweet gentle love to him that night and reassured Lindir again and again of his love. Lindir would never doubt their love again.

But still, it was just the thought of it that was nagging him, making him restless and remiss in his job, he hated it.

“I am fine. My mind merely wandered. Do you have something you wish to ask of me?” Glorfindel eyed him again before relenting the assistant to his troubles and telling him he had a few things he needed Lindir’s help for. 

\-----

Lindir was always the first to wake and he would always spend some minutes staring at his beautiful lover’s sleeping face, free of the worries and weight of the world. Then he would gently rouse the lord up and depending on their mood either go about the day or spend more time together on the bed. 

Today Lindir woke up to a note tied to a single stalk of rose.  
Meet me tonight at the garden where we had first kissed. -Love, Elrond.  
The note read. Lindir couldn’t help but blush and giggle at the first thought that came to mind, was Elrond planning a romantic dinner to soothe the worry he no doubt saw in Lindir? That was a very adorable thought to Lindir. 

He spent the rest of his day giddy and cheerful, not a single thought of his previous worries crossed his mind. 

When night came he bathed and dressed in a simple silver tunic and leggings and a black overrobe, placing his circlet on his brow because his duty to the Lord of Imladris was never over, he headed out.

He met Elrond right outside of the entrance of the garden, he had to resist the strong urge to bow –elrond had always chastised him for doing that- as this was more of their private time rather than lord and servant. They greeted each other with a kiss.

“What have you for me this day, my love?” Elrond grinned and held up the blindfold on his hand, “Tis a surprise.” 

Lindir’s heart thudded in excitement, it had been a long time since any of them had done any particularly romantic gesture towards the other. 

Elrond guided Lindir towards the table he had set out. “I’m taking off the blindfold now.” 

Lindir sucked in a breath. On the elegantly decorated table was a cake, white fresh cream topped with various freshly cut fruits, it was a beautiful sight with the moonlight shining just right on the setting. 

“Oh thank you, this is wonderful, Elrond.” Lindir turned and enveloped his lover in a hug while showering his cheeks and lips with kisses. 

“There is more.” Elrond said as he leaned back to look at Lindir. Lindir tilted his head to a side, what more would there be? He was already quite surprised and happy with the things Elrond had arranged. 

“I have a confession to make.” Elrond took Lindir’s hand into his, “The past few weeks I have been hiding something for you.” 

The smile on Lindir’s face fell, his mind raced and the thoughts he loathed to have came rushing back. 

Elrond saw the turmoil that surfaced on Lindir’s face, he hurried to reassure his lover it was nothing bad. 

“Be calm, it was only that I have been learning to bake a cake, I did not want to ruin the surprise thus I cleared my schedule and bathed before I returned for the night.” Lindir let out the breath he had sucked in. 

By the Valar, that was all? And he had Lindir turning himself inside out with worry that he was not good enough and maybe he had lost his lover, and now he tells him all of that worry was for naught? 

Lindir opened his mouth to voice his thoughts only to stop himself. Well, to be completely honest he should be grateful that that was all it was. Elrond had spent time and effort to learn to bake a cake for him, he never should have thought of anything else. 

“Valar Elrond, do you know how much I love you?” Lindir melted against his lover and pulled him into a tight hug, silently apologising for ever doubting them. 

“Yes, I know, else you would not worry yourself so much over the past week. I apologise to have caused you such turmoil.” Elrond tucked Lindir’s head under his chin and kissed his head. 

Lindir snuggled closer to Elrond, kissing the side of his lover’s neck. “Thank you.” 

Elrond smiled and pulled them apart only to bring their lips into a gentle kiss, feeling the soft lips against his own. 

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or kudos are much appreciated :>  
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
